mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Skoliver
Skoliver is the friendship and romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Oliver. In Saving the People Who Save People, it is revealed that Skylar is Oliver's favorite superhero, and he has a crush on her. The followers of Skoliver are called Skolivers. Other Names *'Skyver' (Sky/lar and Oli/'ver') *'Skol' (Sk/ylar and Ol/iver) *'Olilar' (Oli/ver and Sky/'lar') *'Okylar' (O'/liver) and (S/'kylar) Moments 'Season 1' ''Saving the People Who Save People *''Oliver tells Kaz that Skylar is his favorite comic book superhero. *''Oliver wants Skylar to see how big his heart is.'' *''Oliver was happy that he met Skylar.'' *''Oliver says that he's a big fan of Skylar's work and that she has amazing powers.'' *''Oliver imagines Skylar in her underwear and says that he will definitely be buying the comic book when it comes out.'' *''Oliver smiles when Skylar said that Kaz would have exploded into a million pieces.'' *''Skylar was looking for Oliver (and Kaz).'' *''Oliver calls Skylar his boo.'' *''Oliver was worried that Skylar wouldn't be able to hold Megahertz for long.'' *''Oliver asks Skylar if she's okay.'' *''Oliver says that Skylar was awesome back there and Skylar said the same about Oliver.'' *''Oliver says that he will do everything he can to get her powers back.'' 'I, Normo' *Oliver is concerned about how Skylar is handling not having her powers. *Oliver seems annoyed that Kaz wanted Skylar to pretend to be his girlfriend. *Oliver is worried about Skylar not fitting in. *When Oliver sees that Skylar is embarrassed during the carnival, he wants to go and help her. *Oliver feels like he let Skylar down by not being there for her. *Oliver apologizes to Skylar for not being there for her. *Skylar appreciates that Oliver needs her help, because it is her purpose in life. *Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek after he apologizes to her. *Oliver told Kaz to watch out for her. *Oliver was staring at Skylar when he was stuck in the box. *Oliver yells at Kaz when fighting how he didn't take care of Skylar. *Oliver seems happy when Skylar tells him she might be going to his school. 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' *Skylar teases Oliver about his new outfit. *Skylar is angry with Kaz for shrinking Oliver. *Skylar is worried about Oliver after he is shrunk. *Skylar wishes Oliver luck when he is going to go inside Citadel. *Skylar is worried for Oliver's safety. *Skylar catches Oliver when he is ejected from Citadel's body. *Skylar tells Oliver he is a true hero after he saves Citadel. 'Pranks For Nothing' *Oliver wants Kaz to consult him about pranking Skylar. *Skylar didn't accept Kaz's proposal (peek-a-boo game) maybe because she likes Oliver. *Oliver tries to teach Skylar how to pull a prank. *Oliver tries to impress Skylar with his pranking skills. *Oliver looked annoyed and jealous of the prank Kaz and Skylar pulled. *Oliver looked annoyed because Kaz and Skylar were laughing together. *Oliver wishes that Skylar could use her powers. *Oliver thought Skylar was going to sacrifice herself so she could save them. *Skylar does not trust Oliver (and Kaz) doing a very great job. *Skylar wanted to go instead of Oliver (and Kaz). *Skylar pranks Oliver (and Kaz) along with Horace Diaz. 'It's Not the End of the World' *Oliver fails miserably about lying to Jordan about his crush on Skylar. *Oliver tries to separate Jordan and Gus in a knight mascot costume. *Oliver's face fell when Skylar was talking about another guy which was Gus. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to like Gus. *Oliver tries to join the marching band for Skylar. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to become a cheerleader because of the jocks. *Oliver has a picture of Skylar in his locker. *Oliver said to Skylar, "Believe me, I don't want you to be 'just Oliver's friend' either." *Oliver asked Jordan to keep Gus away from Skylar. *Oliver asked Timeline if there's any way that Skylar would fall for him. 'Alan's Reign of Terror' *Oliver (and Kaz) went to Skylar to settle an argument. *Skylar and Oliver both had to get organic milk from a serial killer whale. *When Oliver was stuck in the box, Skylar zoomed in on his face. *Skylar got mad at at Oliver when he told Horace about Alan. *When Skylar and Oliver were stuck in the box, Oliver's head was on Skylar's shoulder. *Skylar and Oliver were wearing matching shirts. *Skylar and Oliver both helped Alan with the security system. *Oliver was smiling when he learned that Skylar's punishment was to be stuck in the box with him. *Skylar said I'll give you a hug, then flicked him on the head. *Skylar said Watch out Oliver when a bot was coming out from behind him. 'Evil Gus' *Skylar went to Oliver (and Kaz) for advice. *Oliver thought it was weird how she had no parents on her planet. *Oliver (and Kaz) gave Skylar advice. *Oliver (and Kaz) watched Skylar cartwheel in. 'So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick' *Skylar was happy for Oliver when he became Tecton's Sidekick. *Skylar smiled at Oliver. *Oliver was frowning when Kaz 'hugged' Skylar. *Skylar looked out at Oliver as she walked in. *Skylar delivered Tecton's message to Oliver. *Skylar (and Kaz) both thought of a plan to get Oliver out of being a sidekick. *Skylar was looking at Oliver when talking in the Domain. *She looked at Oliver when she asked for her cardboard cutout. *Skylar (and Kaz) worked to help Oliver get fired. *Skylar (and Kaz) went to save Oliver. *Skylar talked to Oliver over the phone. *Skylar (and Kaz) called Tecton to save him. *Skylar (and Kaz) freed Oliver from the cage. *Skylar and Oliver stand next to each other when Alan and Benny come in. *Skylar and Oliver stand next to each other when Tecton comes in. *Oliver thanks Skylar (and Kaz) for saving him. *Skylar (and Kaz) tell him they're welcome. 'Lockdown' *Skylar (and Kaz and Gus) throw Oliver a suprise party. *Skylar wants Oliver's party to be perfect because she wants him to be happy. *Skylar was excited for Oliver's suprise party. *Skylar didn't want Oliver to know about his party. 'All That Kaz' *Oliver and Skylar hug. *Oliver tells Skylar that she needs some tender love and care. *Oliver recommends soup for Skylar's flu. 'The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy' *Oliver wanted a giant hug and kiss from Skylar for the friendship bracelet. *Oliver made a coal bracelet for Skylar and then asked a super hero to change it into diamonds. *Oliver said Experion's name with disgust as he saw Experion and Skylar's hug. *Oliver was jealous of Experion. *Oliver warned Skylar of Experion wanting to be her boyfriend. *Oliver interrupted Experion and Skylar's hug. *Oliver didn't like anything about Experion. *Oliver said that getting Skylar's powers back will be the last thing he does. *Oliver wanted Experion to leave since he was jealous. *Oliver dressed up as Skylar to prove to her Experian was bad news. *Oliver warned Skylar that Experion wanted to kill her. *Oliver understood the signal of the coal from Skylar and hit the alarm on Experion. *Oliver asked Skylar to the movies. *Skylar was glad that Oliver and Kaz knew more about her than Experion. *Oliver told Skylar that no guy is friends with a girl unless he has a crush on her.(referring to himself) *Oliver asked Skylar to the movies, and she smiled. *Skylar hugged Oliver since he pushed Kaz out of the way. *Oliver tried to lie as Skylar accused him of not having a crush on her. *Oliver texted Skylar to get back to Mighty Med, but she received it as a typo. *Oliver hugged Skylar goodbye and gave her the friendship bracelet to remember him by. *Oliver said that he will miss hanging out with Skylar every day. *Skylar smiled at the bracelet and thanked him. *Skylar sent a signal to Oliver to help her with Experion. *Oliver hoped that Skylar got her powers back and that Experion will take care of her. *Oliver helped Skylar in the fight by giving her night vision goggles and trying to think of Experian's weaknesses. *Oliver(and Kaz) saved Skylar's life. *Oliver felt sorry that Skylar didn't get her powers back but was glad that she was okay. *Oliver gave Kaz a look since he was ruining Skylar's and his moment. Quotes 'Saving the People Who Save People' 'I, Normo' 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' 'It's Not the End of the World' |'Oliver:' Believe me, I don't want you to be just Oliver's friend either.}} 'Evil Gus' Skoliver Fanon Shipper's name: Skolivers Episode: I, Normo- because in this episode Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek. Guitar Superhero - Are You Afraid of the Shark?- The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword - Place: The Domain, because Skylar (and Kaz and Gus) throw Oliver a suprise party there in Lockdown. Logan High School - The place Oliver and Skyler go to and where Skyler kissed Oliver on the cheek. Villain: Megahertz is their villian because they both fought him in Saving the People Who Save People and Skylar went to go save Oliver from him in So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick. Number: 12- 'Skylar and Oliver have six letters in their names. (6+6=12) Userboxes Code:Skoliver Code:Skoliver Fan Code:Skolivers Code: Potential Code: LittleMoments Code:Friendship Code: Chemistry Code: Together Code: CutestShip Code: Believe Code: Adorable Code: CuteMoment Code: SkoliverKiss Our Skolivers Please put your name in alphabetical order. *AaronAcuntson *'Antfarmlover99 *ArietteFans *Dechel-Auslly-Flyna *Directionergirl5087 *Doomslicer *EclareJatie99 *Folive Fan *Great... *Imabookworm *User:Labrater *LabRatsLover9 *Martialatsprodigy *Meliahsu *MilesJR *Paulmatthews94 *Perfectdisasters *Silly1! *Solijah4ever *Winxclub05sirenix Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings with Oliver Skoliver Category:Relationships